The A&T: The Uncut Chapters
by just a rambling romantic
Summary: As the title states: the uncut, lemony good NaruSasu action you've been waiting for.  Read the ANBU and the Teacher before reading this one, please.


His companion, Madame Pomfry had told Sasuke early the next morning, had made a stunning recovery overnight and had checked out maybe ten minutes ago.

"He told me to leave you this," she handed him a piece of paper with messily scrawled kanji on the front that read: _Sasuke _(with a big, over-sized heart next to it.) The whole Olivander's incident replayed itself in his mind's eye, and it took an extremely high level of self-constraint on Sasuke's part not to incinerate the letter on instinct. Instead, he thanked Madame Pomfry and asked where the showers were located.

Two stories up, to the left, knock twice on the third flagstone to the right of Borris the Bewildered. Sasuke jumped back instinctively as the wall cascaded down in a magical waterfall, he scowled and pulled the robe Madame Pomfry had given him tighter around himself before cautiously stepping through the doorway.

_Where are my clothes?_ He had asked Madame Pomfry after she had told him where the bathrooms were. _I had a house-elf take them to be washed, _the nurse had looked scandalized when Sasuke stood, _surely you can wait, I'm positive the Headmaster didn't mean to introduce you at this time in the morning! _Sasuke had simply replied that he thought it was better to be early rather than late.

Even in a thin nightgown, a true Uchiha could glare something fierce, and so Madame Pomfry had lent him an orange robe with blue stars and moons on it. He had balked at first, but as Madame Pomfry put it: "If you feel so inclined to show off your _assets_, you don't have to wear it." So he had shoved down his very manly, Uchiha pride, and very meekly accepted the eyesore that Naruto would have undoubtedly fawned over.

Though really, the small voice in the back of Sasuke's mind said deviously, if you're wearing the robe—the voice was immediately smothered.

Sasuke preoccupied himself with studying the dimly lit room.

It was very elegant; high, arched ceilings that displayed the sky, much like the Grand Hall—this room was much smaller in comparison though. Various ledges covered in soft moss-like plants grew out of the walls; ivy looped and twisted its way up into the rafters, creating a safe, enclosed feeling to the atmosphere. The bath itself reminded Sasuke of a hot spring.

A little ways in, the moss stopped and the floor dipped sharply where water filled a magnificently decorated pool. Flattened jewels curved into swirls and formed murals of mermaids and dragons and other mythical beings the like of which Sasuke had never seen. As if sensing his approach, the water began to steam, filling the room in a thick, muggy fog. Sasuke skirted the edge of the spring and found a smaller room adjacent to the larger room. The tiled floor dipped obscurely towards the center of the room, and a number of faucets lined the mossy walls.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Sasuke shed his robe and undid the strings of the hospital gown. Leaving the garments on a ledge, he stepped under one of the faucets and turned the knob, as the water came hissing out of the pipe Sasuke faced himself towards the doorway. He didn't like public washrooms for this very reason. He didn't like knowing that someone could just walk in and see him in all his naked glory without even doing anything to earn it. Sasuke didn't like to sound narcissistic, but it was true that he had a great body; he had worked hard to come by it.

Okay, so it was that and he just didn't like being felt up by someone's eyes.

Speaking of being felt up, that awful little voice was back, and with it came the memory of earlier that night. All thoughts of being walked in on ceased as Naruto ground against Sasuke, he could almost remember the exact way it felt to have Naruto's mouth on his neck. If it felt that wonderful on such an obscure place of his body, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like on…

He bit his lip and pressed himself against the moss-covered wall as his blood rushed south. The moss felt soft against the skin of his back, it tickled slightly but such reactions only heightened the anticipation of what was to come. Sasuke checked the doorway once, stretching with his senses for anyone who might have come in. Feeling nothing he closed his eyes and gave into the need to be touched.

The hissing of the water through the pipe canceled out the sound of slapping flesh and silent pants as Sasuke concentrated on the feeling of Naruto's mouth on his neck and his leg between Sasuke's. But it wasn't enough. The vague memory of what had occurred in the hallway wasn't going to cut it. He needed something real, something tangible. He needed Naruto, _now_.

_Naruto._

Sasuke had not experienced such a potent mix of emotion since the night he had found his parents dead on the floor and his older brother bathed in their blood.

_Naruto._

It was an awful, aching sort of need that ran straight to his very core.

_Naruto._

His hand moved faster on the solid flesh between his legs and Sasuke tensed as he felt his stomach convulse. Multicolored lights flashed in his eyelids and a hot liquid spilled out onto his hand. Sasuke gave a very soft, breathy sort of sobbing gasp as he eased himself to the ground, shuddering as he moved his hand to the base in between his legs back to the top, forcing any of the remaining liquid out as the flesh once again fell limp. He sat there for a moment, eyes closed, as the tingling realization of what he just did sank in.

The tile beneath Sasuke was suddenly very cold. Stiffly, he rose, his joints protested the movement. It was then, with one hand steadying himself on the wall, that Sasuke noticed a little alcove of soap stashed within the moss. A little unsteadily, Sasuke began to scrub his body with the soap that smelled like spices, his mind was still reeling from when he had (at this point Sasuke hesitated, there was really no other way of saying it, though, oh damn it all) masturbated. There he said it, it's was out in the open now.

As Sasuke turned off the stream of water he still couldn't shake the feeling of dirtiness that seemed to cling to his skin. He shivered, not so much out of cold than out of nerves. Now all he felt was an emptiness that met up with the longing in his stomach and mixed together to form a potent mix that left him feeling downright miserable. The spring was still steaming up the room, looking enticingly warm. Swayed, Sasuke lowered himself into the waters, humming as his quivering body relaxed in the heat.

The fog made it hard to see two feet in front of him, but the grinding splash of the door opening made it very clear that someone was coming in. Slightly panicking, Sasuke froze, trying to make as little sound as possible.

"By George, George, you were right!" the exuberant voices of Mrs. Weasley's twin boys cut through the fog like foghorns.

"Maybe not, can't see a bloody thing," Sasuke could hear the boys shuffling along the mossy floor, after a moment one of the boys stopped while the other ventured forwards, "hey Fred, you'll never believe what I just found, it's Bill's old bathrobe! You know, the ugly old orange one?"

There was a splash not too far away from Sasuke, he could feel the ripples lapping up against his bare skin and a knot of dread formed in his belly. "Oi, George, you'll never guess what I found! The pool!" he chuckled at his own joke.

"Where are you?"

"I dunno, can't see a blasted thing with this fog. Something smells bloody nice though, kinda reminds me of cinnamon." Sasuke kept silent and hoped to god that they would leave soon.

"Cinnamon you say? Brilliant. I can get rid of the fog if you'd like."

"Right on, then fire away, old chap," the fog began to swirl and was suddenly sucked into the end of George's wand. George was holding the robe Madame Pomfry had given to Sasuke, and Fred was in the process of removing his soaked clothing. There was a silence as Sasuke and the twins regarded each other before Sasuke cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Can I have my robe, please?" He inquired, trying to cover himself up as much as possible.

A look was exchanged between the two brothers before George tugged off his shirt and kicked off his sandals and vaulted into the spring before surfacing next to Sasuke and throwing a carefree arm around his shoulders. Fred had already done likewise and had sidled up to the Uchiha, who was feeling that his personal space was being violated.

"So how have you been, Sasuke? Good?" Fred questioned.

"Great. But you know you can tell us if anything is going on between you and Yuubi-san, right? If he's not treating you well, just let us know." George pulled Sasuke closer, in a brotherly fashion. Sasuke didn't know that some parts of his body could turn that red.

The next thing George knew, he was holding Bill's ratty old bathrobe and Sasuke was nowhere in sight. What he didn't know was that he was the victim of a substitution jutsu. Sasuke was halfway to his room, streaking down the empty hallway, very thankful that no student would be awake at this time in the morning. Castles, he shivered, were very drafty.

Sasuke skidded to a halt as he heard footsteps from around the corner, water dripped off his hair as he dodged behind the statue of a man and woman dancing. Adrenaline made his heart speed up as the person rounded the corner and passed by the statue, as soon as he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, Sasuke peered around the statue and tiptoed around the corner, where he came face to face with Jiraiya. Sasuke squeaked, it was turning out to be a very undignified night for him, and tried to cover himself.

Jiraiya's bushy eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and his eyes traveled downwards, Sasuke glared, "What the hell do you want, Jiraiya?" he hissed, not looking half as menacing as he sounded.

"I never knew you were into streaking, Sasuke," Jiraiya took off his gigantic red vest and offered it to him, "it's kinky, but I wouldn't go right after a shower, you'll catch a cold." Sasuke glowered, but accepted the garment.

No words had been exchanged on the trip back to Sasuke's room. His hands had began to shake while fumbling with the codes on his door, and Jiraiya had shoved him out of the way and opened it himself. Once inside, Sasuke found himself divested of Jiraiya's vest, and in the same breath wrapped tightly in a thick, woolen blanket. A hat was pushed over his head, and Sasuke looked up in confusion at Jiraiya who shrugged.

"Just a precaution," he said, "Tsunade says it's easier to catch a cold when you're emotionally drained."

Sasuke bristled, a retort was on his lips when Jiraiya pushed him backwards onto the bed, "Go to sleep, you brat."

-

aaaah! -blushes madly- that was the first M-rated thing I've ever written XD . Did you like? I hope soo.

**I've noticed a lot of alerts and favs, if you're going to favorite this, can you tell me why at least? Even a simple: 'I like your story.' Is a real pick-me-up when I get online. Thanks a bunch you guys, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
